dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 35
March 19, 2014 New Style Vendor! With Game Update 35 we are implementing a new vendor in the HQs that will offer some of our harder to find styles for sale! This will give players a chance to complete feats without depending on randomness of the drops. These vendors are called Vending Unit 22 and can be found in the Watchtower in the Aquacultural Area, and in the Hall of Doom in The Pit. Currently each of these items cost 70 Marks of Reality to purchase, with the exception of the previous War of the Light Part I appearance items which vary in price. Load Screen Tool Tips! New helpful tips have been added to our loading screens! Players will see tips when they are zoning and will be either general in nature or relevant to where the player is headed, like a Base or an Arena match. If a tip goes too fast, players can look to their chat window display to review what they may have missed! Safehouse Teleporters! Now players will be able to travel from safehouse to safehouse directly from safehouse teleporters! After players complete their Headquarters’ tour mission, they will also be able to choose to travel to any HQ wing from any safehouse. New Vendor Soders! Three new vendor purchased soders have been created as steps up from the Soder Cola Extreme for Tiers 4 and higher content! These soders will now be rewarded/dropped from appropriate level content and will have combat rating requirements to purchase/use. League Management Screen Update We’ve slightly re-arranged the League Management screen for ease of use. This also will allow for more room to incorporate new features! New to the Marketplace – Booster Bundle! Available for a limited time! Get your hands on this bundle of goodies sponsored by none other than Booster Gold! The pack includes: 500 Replay Badges, 6 R&D Scanners, 8 Radar Enhancers, 5 Proto Repair Bots, 5 Vault Tickets, and an Aura Reward Box. The Aura Reward box includes one Aura which may be any of the existing common Auras, one of two new colored Plasmic Auras, or the new, rare Nimbus Aura. The Plasmic variants and Nimbus Auras are all exclusive to this bundle! Bug Fixes Alerts Ace Chemicals *Fixed an issue where effects would appear incorrect the first time Chemo spit acid at the ground. Bludhaven *The intro cinematic for the Bludhaven Avenger has been improved to avoid an issue with his clothing. *Pyro Chemoid’s Ennervate Bomb attack will play the appropriate sound effect. *The Psionic Sinestro Illusion is again using Yellow Light effects consistently instead of utilizing Green Light for certain attacks. Khandaq *Fixed an issue where the boss fight music was being cut off at the end of the Black Adam Intro cinematic. Smallville *Lady Doombringer now speaks when she makes her first appearance. Audio *Fixed an issue with Supergirl not speaking during a cool cam in the Metropolis General Hospital instance. Combat Weapons *Weapon Attacks: In order to give players a more consistent combat experience and to support upcoming initiatives under development the following ranged attacks no longer require charging to execute and are now performed by a ranged hold. *Abilities affected include: Dual Wield Double Throw, One-Handed Focused Blast, Staff Focused Spin, Handblast Charged Blast, Legends Batman and Robin Batarang Flurry, and Snowman Form Frozen Blast. Dual Wield & Nightwing Legends *'Phantom Slash's animation time is now shorter and it is no longer a Block Breaker. *'Encircling Throw' can now only be performed after a ninth melee tap and is a Block Breaker. Rifle *'Overhead Smash' **The traits menu now lists the input needed for all four versions of the combo. **Overhead smash will now increase in damage when used farther into a combo chain. Staff *'Staff Deflection '''has been renamed to '''Enhanced Focused Spin'. It now enhances Focused Spin by adding additional damage and knockdown, even when Supercharge is not at a maximum. Duos Riverside Hotel, Riverfront Center, & Gotham Mercy Hospital *The minimap now correctly informs players which teleporters send players back to the staging area. Feats *'Mist Opportunities' - Set up the allied Green Lanterns and Sinestro Corpsmen to be healable by players. General *PS4 ONLY : If a new patch is available, players will now be told they must fully download and install it before they can launch the game. *Players must now wait at least five minutes after creating a League before they are allowed to create another League. *Fixed an issue where Leagues would sometimes incorrectly show a player’s status to be online after they had disconnected. *Soder Cola's combat text messaging is now consistent with the names of the Soders and will display correctly in the combat tab. Items affected are as follows: Soder Cola, Soder Cola Classic, Soder Cola Plus, Soder Cola Supreme, and Soder Cola Extreme. Headquarters – Watchtower & Hall of Doom *Removed lengthy cinematic default interactions for Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Joker, Lex Luthor, and Circe. Welcome to the Watchtower, Into the Hall of Doom, and Deeper Into Doom ''' *Fixed an issue where certain Oracle and Calculator communicator messages wouldn't play between certain legs of these missions. It would potentially get hung up on '''Accessing Communicator... but no longer should. Items *The Monarch's Pendant of Poseidon now has an appropriate icon. *The Gladiator's Potent Mask now has the correct Combat Rating requirement to purchase. *Death Blossom has had its abilities balanced to be useful to players of all levels. Legends *Removed the health bonus Legends characters received if they used Rifle or Two-Handed weapons. Loot *Nearby treasure baubles will now be automatically collected after players create space in their full inventory. Missions Protection Money *Fixed an issue where Arrogant Citizens would occasionally not run off before exiting at a door. The Super-Plan *Fixed an issue with certain Watchtower robots' programming that prevented them from attacking players after Zatanna was defeated. Can't Stop *Increased the likelihood that the speed trails will appear on the Speedy Citizens. *Fixed an issue where the Speedy Citizens would stop running and become inert. Bestiamorph Havok *Spellbound Amazons will no longer incorrectly display spellbound visual effects after they have been rescued. Capture the Flag *This mission should now complete for players at level 30 upon entering the Moon Base PvP Map. Operations Unpaid Dues *Fixed an issue where crates were floating above the ground on the final stage near the East End Lighthouse. Mist Recovery *On Mogo, players will no longer warp to empty space when trying to meet with Kyle Rayner. Powers Light *'Entrap's control role defense de-buff will now apply at the same distance as the damage. Raids Gates of Themyscira *The energy field blocking the first door leading out of the Courtyard has been fixed so it displays properly until it's destroyed by Cyclopes. Seasonal Missions & Alerts *Seasonal missions directing players to the Watchtower or Hall of Doom are now granted to players who are level 10 or above. *Players who previously had any of these missions granted in a previous year will still be able to go to the Watchtower or Hall of Doom while on the mission even if they're not yet level 10. *Aquaman and Ocean Master will no longer grant their daily missions from their vantages in Metropolis to players below level 10 during the Summer Seasonal Event. *Seasonal Alerts now only allow players that are level 10 or above to enter. UI *Fixed an issue that was preventing the =''' (equals) key from being re-bound properly. '''Feats UI *This UI will now use the correct grammar when unlocking a Feat that costs 1 Replay Badge. *Fixed an issue that could cause Feats to display an incorrect title and description. Chat *New players will no longer have the LFG and Trade chat channels enabled by default in the “default” chat tab. Category:Game Update